completely_kentuckyfandomcom-20200215-history
Joseph Seamon Cotter, Sr. Bibliography
Short Story Collections *1912 – Negro Tales *1934 – Twenty-fifth Anniversary of the Founding of Colored Parkland or "Little Africa" Louisville, Ky., 1801-1916 *1947 – Negroes and Others at Work and Play Poetry Collections *1895 – A Rhyming *1898 – Links of Friendship *1909 – A White Song and a Black One *1938 – Collected Poems *1939 – Sequel to "The Pied Piper of Hamelin", and Other Poems Plays *1903 – The Degenerate; A Play in Four Acts: A Study of the Types, Customs, and Needs of the American Negro Short Stories *1912 – Caleb *1912 – Rodney *1912 – Tesney, The Deceived *1912 – Regnan's Anniversary *1912 – "Kotchin' De Nines" *1912 – A Town Sketch *1912 – The Stump of a Cigar *1912 – A Rustic Comedy *1912 – The Jackal and the Lion *1912 – The King's Shoes *1912 – How Mr. Rabbit Secures a Pretty Wife and Rich Father-in-Law *1912 – The Little Boy and Mister Dark *1912 – Observation *1912 – The Boy and the Ideal *1912 – The Negro and the Automobile *1912 – Faith in the White Folks *1912 – The Cane and the Umbrella Poems *1895 – The Voice of the Ocean *1895 – The Bachelor *1895 – The Strange Man *1895 – Man Does Not Know *1895 – Sonnet *1895 – William D. Gallagher *1895 – To the Memory of the Rev. Andrew Heath *1895 – Description of a Kentucky School House *1895 – Her Way is the Worlds Way *1895 – Mr. Goody's Goat *1895 – Old Billy of Main Street Fame *1895 – Lily *1895 – Mary *1895 – On a Suicide *1895 – On a Proud Man *1895 – Modern Homiletics *1895 – My Song *1898 – Prof. Maurice Kirby *1898 – Sequel to the "Pied Piper of Hamelin" *1898 – Frederick Douglass *1898 – Alfred Tennyson *1898 – The Devil and the Higher Criticism *1898 – Hope *1898 – The True Man *1898 – Rev. Dr. John A. Broadus *1898 – Contradiction *1898 – The Poet *1898 – The Infidel's Creed *1898 – On a Proud Man *1898 – Prologue to a Supposed Play *1898 – The Bachelor *1898 – The Strange Man *1898 – My Muse *1898 – Man Does Not Know *1898 – Tact in Relating *1898 – Temptation *1898 – The Demagogue *1898 – The Threshing Floor *1898 – The Katy-did *1898 – Against Boldness *1898 – Answer to Dunbar's "After a Visit" *1898 – Faith *1898 – On Hearing James W. Riley Head *1898 – Heroism *1898 – Bacon *1898 – Emerson *1898 – Hymn for Zion's Centennial *1898 – Quatrains *1898 – The Voice of the Ocean *1898 – Modern Homiletics *1898 – Sonnets *1898 – America to England, 1895 *1898 – To a Beauty *1898 – The Negro's Loyalty *1898 – Mr. Goody's Goat *1898 – Conscience *1898 – Compensation *1898 – Uncle Zeb *1898 – A Difference *1898 – To Kentucky *1898 – A Just Reward *1898 – My Poverty and Wealth *1909 – My South *1909 – "Marse" Henry Watterson *1909 – Grant and Lee *1909 – Col. Bennett H. Young to the North *1909 – Uncle Remus to Massa Joel *1909 – President William McKinley *1909 – The Birth of American Song *1909 – The Confederate Veteran and the Old Time Darky *1909 – Bishop Thomas U. Dudley *1909 – The Book's Creed *1909 – William Lloyd Garrison *1909 – Gavin H. Cochran, the Children's Friend *1909 – Gen. Cassius M. Clay *1909 – As It Is *1909 – Algernon Charles Swinburne *1909 – Col. W. C. P. Breckinridge *1909 – The Teacher Pre-Eminent *1909 – The Child *1909 – The Old Pedagogue's Welcome to the New *1909 – Truth *1909 – Delay and Truth *1909 – The Little Child that Leads *1909 – Chicago *1909 – Thomas Mock *1909 – To President Taft's Young Son, Master Charlie, On Sending Him a Copy of "The Sequel to the Pied Piper of Hamelin" *1909 – Sequel to the "Pied Piper of Hamelin" *1909 – Dr. Booker T. Washington to the National Negro Business League *1909 – Tuskegee *1909 – Ned's Psalm of Life for the Negro *1909 – The Negro's Christmas Prayer *1909 – The Old Negro Teacher to the New *1909 – The Negro Child and the Story Book *1909 – The Negro's Educational Creed *1909 – The Loafing Negro *1909 – The Don't-Care Negro *1909 – Negro Love Song *1909 – The Negro's New Year Prayer *1909 – Rivalry *1909 – Honey, Whut's You Askin'? *1909 – To the Memory of Mrs. Sallie Brown *1909 – Lazy Sam *1909 – The Vicious Negro *1909 – "Dem Phillupeeners" *1909 – I'se Jes' er Little Nigger *1909 – Big Ike and Little Ike *1909 – The Christmas Tree *1909 – Reporting the Sermon Category:Author Bibliographies